The Slaughter at Blackmarsh
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: a Dremora account of the invasion of Blackmarsh during the Oblivion crisis.


Something was wrong. The entire Daedric army could sense it, could feel the tension in the air as the portals opened into the dark swamp filled plains of Blackmarsh.

The couldn't see anything, no foreboding signs of an attack, no supposedly impregnable defenses that the inhabitants of the land had made in preparation of the invasion. It was quiet, not even the wind blew as the army slowly trudged forward from Oblivion to Nirn, from their dark nightmarish lands, to the dark green marshlands of Blackmarsh or Argonia.

"Forward, for our lord Mehrunes Dagon!" The current general of the portal ordered, sitting atop a large beast of Oblivion, one that resembled a large troll, and in response the army charged into the swamps, slowly filling the land with the sounds of the invading Daedra.

After hours of this, with still no contact, they slowed, and came to a stop as the general rose from his perch up on the daedric beast.

"What is this, have you Nirn-landers have no courage? Come and fight us!" He roared, his voice echoing through dark marshlands.

Suddenly the marsh lit up with noise, the sounds of battle reaching the small army that was present. The commander's head whipped around, looking to the south, and then to the north. The fighting sounded close, probably the other armies of Dremora that had gained a portal to Blackmarsh.

The bushes suddenly burst open as a messenger reached their portion of the army, panting heavily and rushing to the commander's mount.

"What is the word messenger?" The commander yelled from where he stood, looking down at the small dremora.

"Fighting from each of the portals that have reached the Province of Blackmarsh." The small Dremora looked around nervously at this, staring into the shadows that surrounded them. "The natives made first contact, within minutes they have already depleted the other battalions of a third of their forces!" He yelled out, and suddenly the army seemed more on edge, the Dremora eyes gazing into the darkness with more caution.

"What? That's ridiculous, no Nirn-Lander is that strong!" The commander yelled out, scoffing in disbelief, and pointing to the east, where the natives of this land held their largest community, at the center of Blackmarsh.

"Forward, we shall slaughter them at their core!"The commander bellowed, and the army surged forward, leaving the messenger to stare at the commander in disbelief and astonishment.

Suddenly he cried out as he felt his legs dragged out from under him, and hoisted into the air. He had a view of lizard-like eyes glaring at him with a reddish hue, and then he screamed. No one heard him.

"Forward, for our lord and master, Mehrunes Dagon!" The commander yelled as they encountered a large lake, one that seemed to go on forever. "Into the lake, we shall be a stone throws away then!"

With that the army entered the lake, and started walking and swimming to the other side, unaware what was to soon unfold.

It started from behind the army, a yell of surprise, then the yelling began, drawing the commander's attention to the rear of his forces. He could only stare as he saw his warriors falling as if they were made of straw, their bodies being mercilessly torn apart by strange lizard-men, the inhabitants of Blackmarsh.

"Forward!" If we make it to the other side we will be safe!" The commander yelled, his demeanor changing from his confident one befor, to an almost coward-like one. Of course his order was foolish, on the land they stood a chance.

The argonians on the edge of the water followed as quickly as the Dremora entered, dragging them back onto the shore or under the water, where only thrashing showed how viciously the natives were tearing apart the Daedric warriors.

With a bellow of fear the commander realized he had made a horrible mistake, he could see the Dremora that were swimming started disappearing under the surface of the lake, their exclamations of surprise and fear silenced as they were drug under, and not come back up.

As his forces disappeared The commander stared in fear at the bright eyes that stared up at him, the ones that climbed his mount narrowing in pure rage. For once the Dremora felt a feeling he thought Nirn-Landers only felt, an emotion he had only read about.

He was afraid.

 _During the oblivion crisis the Dremora invaded Blackmarsh, but were subsequently repelled by the Argonian natives, who had fed from the sap of the Hist tree, and had gained upgraded sense and abilities to defeat the oncoming threat. They pushed the Dremora back into their portals and followed them through, the only ever recorded instance of a full scale invasion of a daedric realm. The dremora were forced to close the portals to stop the oncoming flow of Argonians. The natives of Blackmarsh were the only successful race to fight against the Dremora, or at least the only ones to fight off Dremora to that level, no one knows what happened to the Argonians still inside of the daedric realm._


End file.
